


Normal day for entities

by ericharrispiss



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Cock Removal, Cock and Ball Torture, Entities being entities, Gore, Other, don’t arrest me, golden showers, homophobic gays, read and find out, spanking with an axe, those are the main ones tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Patrick gets revenge on HABIT for killing Shaun. Epic.
Relationships: none at all - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Normal day for entities

HABIT licked his fingers, tasting the blood on them that originated from him holding his dirty chainsaw. He looked at the floor of his attic and studied Shaun’s scattered body pieces all over it, while his chainsaw was resting near the man’s gut. He grinned proudly at his great job, and sucked the blood on the tip of his finger, he then walked out and analyzed the room, looking for Vin.  
“HEY, FATASS. WHERE ARE YOU? THE BIG, SCARY SHOW IS OVER NOW. YOU CAN COME OUT.” He taunted, starting to get a bit pissed that he couldn’t find the man anywhere.  
He raised his eyebrow and felt that something was different.  
He started to walk near the staircase until he suddenly felt something— someone— tackling him.  
“UGH, FATTY, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR THR—“  
That wasn’t Vincent.  
HABIT started laughing as a very pissed Patrick held his shirt while he was on top of him, and he just growled at him.  
“What the fuck did you do?!”  
“FINALLY, WE MEET. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING,”  
Patrick brought the other entity’s face closer to him and spoke, “You know exactly what you fucking did. I’m not happy about it, you fucking dickhead.”  
HABIT, starting to get annoyed at Patrick’s actions, pushed him roughly off him, which made Patrick fall on his ass.  
In a bolt, HABIT slammed Patrick against the wall and pinned him, while glaring at him.  
“AND, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE EXACTLY? TRYIN’ TO BEAT ME UP? HUH?”  
Patrick closed his eyes and then chuckled, and slowly said, “Oh, fuck no. Not this time.” HABIT didn’t expect him to react, but he did. He grabbed HABIT’s shirt again and slammed him back on the floor, then got quickly in front of him.  
HABIT was stunned for a moment, and then looked up, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YO—“ he was shocked to see that Patrick was unzipping his pants, and his erection sprang free.  
Patrick grinned and grabbed HABIT’s hair pulling him closer,  
and the moment he did, he started to urinate on HABIT’s face.  
“BIT—“ but as he spoke, he got some in his mouth. The pissing sounds mixing with Patrick’s laughter could be heard around the house, but finally, HABIT bit into the hand that was holding him, which made Patrick yelp and pull away.  
HABIT couldn’t see, his sight was stained by the other entity’s piss, he brought his hands to his face and started to clear his vision. He looked up at Patrick and saw him holding his hand, that was now bleeding.  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT.” And he jumped on Patrick, who still had his penis free.  
Patrick yelped again and his back hit the ground, HABIT went lower and grasped his member and he started to sink his teeth onto the glans of it, he let out animalistic grunts as his teeth hit hard the fragile flesh, and ripped it away.  
Patrick’s eyes widened as he did that, and he started to scream out profanities, and kicked HABIT in the face.  
HABIT got off of him and spat out a few teeth, and started to bleed from his mouth, but he laughed as Patrick held his penis in pain and put his hands over his broken penis glans.  
Patrick growled and grabbed the other entity’s hair again, and pulled him closer. Suddenly, he slammed his mouth on his broken cock as it bled down HABIT’s throat and he gagged, grasping Patrick’s hand and trying to pull away.  
“Ha- ha- yeah- I hope you fucking choke on it.”  
And as he finished, he started to ejaculate blood into HABIT’s throat and then he pulled away, fearing HABIT might actually bite off his whole cock, cause he would probably do that.  
HABIT got on hands and knees, while one of them was holding his stomach and he started to cough out blood and trying to spit everything out, but it was useless. 

It was a fuckin mess, Patrick holding his broken cock, and HABIT spitting out his bloody semen while covered in his piss.  
“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” he said, between coughs.  
“Go ahead and try,” Patrick breathed out.  
Patrick’s eyes were too fixed on his dick to notice HABIT slowly crawling near the entrance of the attic, and grabbing Rex.  
“TAKE THIS, MOTHERFUCKER.” But Patrick wasn’t fast enough to look up as HABIT turned on his chainsaw and slammed the metal on the base of his cock.  
“FUCK-“ Patrick started as he felt the flesh of his cock breaking under the chainsaw, and falling off, completely mutilated.  
Patrick couldn’t even scream, he was breathing out, horrified, while looking at his bloody stump, that was no longer a bulge.  
HABIT laughed, putting down his chainsaw and looked up at Patrick,  
“HOW DO YOU FEEL, HUH?”  
Patrick bit his lip, until it bled, containing anger and pain. “I could ask you, t-the same thing.” He inhaled, and pulled out his axe, swinging it at HABIT’s knee.  
HABIT yelled a “SHIT!” out of pain, and fell down again.  
With that little bit of force that Patrick had, he got up, using the wall for support, and approached HABIT.  
He got behind him and he started to hit HABIT in his ass once with the blade.  
“This- this is for giving everyone so much shit from the very first day.”  
Then he swung at his ass with it again, cutting into it.  
“This is for making me piss blood.”  
Again.  
“This is for leaving me dickless.”  
Last hit.  
“And this- this is for Shaun.”  
Patrick dropped his axe and put his hand over his -non existent- bloody cock, still slightly whimpering in pain.  
HABIT was shocked, and breathing heavily as his ass bled out.  
The clothes were torn away, with his bloody bottom showing, but he didn’t dare to move.  
Vincent, who watched the whole thing and was hiding away, silently walked to the bathroom in order to vomit, these entities really were scarring the poor man.  
“I-it’s time for me to go..” Patrick muttered, still holding his lacerated member.  
HABIT breathed in, “GOODBYE, FUCKER.” And Patrick sighed, suddenly disappearing.  
“VIN- GET THE FUCK OVER HERE.” HABIT yelled, all while the sounds of Vincent throwing up could be heard in the background.  
HABIT didn’t really care, he had regeneration powers anyways, and that was Evan’s body. Not his.  
Next time was going to be so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my mans love ya babe


End file.
